<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I love you" through the years by melomakeshistory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127200">"I love you" through the years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomakeshistory/pseuds/melomakeshistory'>melomakeshistory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Honey Sweet, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage, POV First Person, Weddings, made with iwaoi and shobio in mind but can be any pair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomakeshistory/pseuds/melomakeshistory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The words you said with no space between us, and the words you said when we were oceans apart meant the same thing.</p><p>But they felt so, so different</p><p> </p><p>"I love you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, all and none of them, but can be any</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I love you" through the years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! I was reading an iwaoi fic when this pic idea came into mind. I didn't write it with a certain pair in mind, so it can be applied to any ship you like! or any fandom, really, but I had to pick one. The only ship requirement is that one of them moves across the world. that's it. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words you said with no space between us, and the words you said when we were oceans apart meant the same thing.</p><p>But they felt so, so different.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>The first time, you said it with your forehead against mine, our limbs tangled under the sheets.</p><p>It felt exciting, but calming. It felt relieving to know you love me too.</p><p>When I said it back, a smile ever so soft spread on your face, and we closed our eyes and drifted into dreams of each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>We said it thousands of times, from our most blissful moments with giant grins on our cheeks, to the worst ones, with tears falling out of our eyes.</p><p>Every time, I meant it.</p><p>Every time, it felt like an understatement to how much I felt for you.</p><p>Every time, it filled me with honey sweet softness that I hope I conveyed in our kisses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>You said, holding me as I prepared to fall apart. </p><p>Our faces were wet with salty tears, and when I said it back I held you tighter, the words coming out a whimper.</p><p>That time it hurt. That time it was a goodbye. That time it felt like a promise, one I wished we didn't have to make. I knew it was for the best, that you needed to grow somewhere else. </p><p>I still cried more than I ever had as you got on that plane.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>The words sounded off coming through my phone speakers. The words sounded off when I couldn't kiss the mouth that said them. </p><p>Instead of filling me with honey sweet satisfaction, it filled me with want. Filled me with wishes for more. </p><p>When I said it back my voice cracked with the overwhelming feeling of missing you.</p><p>I cried myself to sleep that night, one arm stretched to the side of the bed you should have been occupying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>That time you elaborated. You talked of missing me so much you almost came back. Talked of how amazing I was, how you're still surprised you found someone who fits so well with you. You said you'd started believing in soulmates. You said you couldn't fathom being with another person, loving someone else this much. You said you wanted to be with me forever. You ended your speech with another:</p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>That time, you were on one knee.</p><p>That time, I could kiss the lips that said those words for the first time in years.</p><p>So I did. </p><p>I said it back with tears on my face, not from missing you, but the joy of having you right here, and the excitement of having you here forever.</p><p>All my feelings finally fit into those words, including my yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>I leaned in to kiss you, our first time as a married couple. </p><p>The cheers of our family and friends filled our ears as I pulled away to say it back.</p><p>That time it felt full, perfect. The promise it conveyed to stay together as strong as the metal around our fingers. We didn't need anything else but those words. (Expect maybe some cake)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>We were sweaty from moving boxes, taking a break on our brand new couch.</p><p>I said it back and pulled you closer, not caring how gross we were.</p><p>That time, it felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>This time you say it to someone else, cradling them in your arms as they fall asleep.</p><p>I step up to you in the nursery, wrapping my arms around your waist and kissing your cheek.</p><p>You smile with tired eyes, place our baby in the crib and turn around to hug me back. </p><p>"I love you," I say, thinking back on all our times saying it, and feeling everything. Honey sweet, home, excitement, full, calm, perfect, want, promise.</p><p>It felt like all-encompassing, unabashed love.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>